Explosions
by Madcow5678
Summary: Quick sketch of a face, neck, two arms and now for the good part. It was astounding how much pleasure one could get from drawing boobs on top of forty years' worth of previous graffiti. The real thing was way better, obviously, but still, he could dream"


**Almost done with these drabbles now. Of the ones I've done so far, I like this one the best. It's far longer than it should be, but whatever. I had no idea what to do for this, but then I got a pop-up for chemistry text books. The one time a pop-up's ever come in handy. Enjoy!**

**Don't own anything. John's prompts, and Matt and Trey's characters. **

**

* * *

**

Kenny slumped down on the bench until his chin was level with the gas taps. He slapped around, until his hand reached his chewed stump of a pencil, and begin to draw on the ancient surface. Quick sketch of a face, neck, two arms and now for the good part. It was astounding how much pleasure one could get from drawing boobs on top of forty years' worth of previous graffiti. The real thing was way better, obviously, but still, he could dream...

"Kenny!"

Speaking of boobs. Looked like if you wished hard enough, your daydreams came true after all. Shame they were covered by that purple shirt though...

Crap. Wendy. Not that he minded that the boobs were hers-if anything that made them all the more enjoyable, but it wasn't like she was the kind of girl who allowed boys like Kenny to gawp at her, when there was work to be done at least.

"We're meant to be reacting sodium and water-if you were listening."

"I _was_ listening!"

"Go and get the equipment then."

"Fine!"

Kenny dragged himself to his feet, and grabbed the stuff needed from the teacher's desk. He hovered for a minute, confused as to which substance he needed, but as he'd just noticed Wendy talking to Craig, his annoyance overcame his uncertainty. He grabbed a handful of the lumps of rock in the left-hand dish, and went back over to the bench.

"Now remember class, we must be very careful with these chemicals. Sodium, if misused, can-"

Kenny zoned out again, as he watched Wendy set up the apparatus. He leaned forward to help her. If only he could figure out a way to impress her. It was far easier said than done, admittedly. Since splitting up with Stan, she seemed to have hardened herself against mankind. It was frustrating, really, having the hottest girl, whom you'd liked since you were yay high swear off men just as she finally became available again.

"Psst! Wendy!"

"What?" she muttered, managing to keep her lips from moving.

"Like your tits in that top."

She was a good actress, Kenny thought. Her face didn't even move a muscle as she dug her nails into his thigh.

"Ow! Ow-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was sexist." He hissed, barely managing to keep from yelling out in pain. She released her grip, as the teacher finished lecturing the class on the importance of safety goggles.

"It's alright," she said bitterly after a minute, "It's all I ever get from men these days."

"Oh...tha-that's terrible."

"Ever since I ended it with Stan, I'm suddenly the object of every pervert's eye and I'm sick of it. And whenever I complain, the girls say I should be pleased."

She sat down heavily on her stool and sighed.

"Well...I think you're more than just pretty. You're smart."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"And-and strong and a good leader and...funny when you want to be. Anyone'd be lucky to have you."

Her face softened, slightly, "Well, you're...okay, I guess. You care about people, and you get through life good considering-" she cuts herself off, and reddens slightly.

He decides to take advantage, "Well then. We're both okay people, aren't we? Together, we could be something...better." he leans forward slightly.

"Yeah. Together, things might be...better. But, but I don't know, Kenny. What if-?"

He puts a finger on her lips, "Forget about what if."

He goes to put his other arm around her waist. He finds the solute for the experiment still in his hand, chucks the lot into the trough of water, and leans in to kiss her as the potassium explodes.

He wishes he'd listened to his teacher, when she explained the difference in reactivity between sodium and potassium. Or at least he does, until Wendy kneels on the floor next to him, and kisses his lips just before the light starts to fade and darkness settles in.


End file.
